Devoción
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Yo era quien él deseara que fuera. Había sido su amante y su más fiel servidora. Esta es mi respuesta al desafio del Foro de Menta y Chocolate XD


**¡Hola a todos! XD Espero que disfruten mucho este pequeño One-Shot y que dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión XD. **

**Los personajes de este One-Shot no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling XD.**

**Kahia-chan**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Devoción**

Yo era quien él deseara que fuera. Había sido su amante y su más fiel servidora.

Lo conocí en mi primera excursión a Hogsmade, y desde que lo vi, me sentí atraída por él. Había algo en él que me llamó la atención. Tal vez era su presencia tan fuerte e intimidante, o tal vez lo guapo que era, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando me habló por primera vez, supe que entre nosotros había una conexión especial.

Durante varios meses nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas, mientras me escapaba del colegio utilizando los pasadizos secretos que él conocía.

Con el tiempo nuestra relación se fue solidificando cada vez más, tanto que terminamos rentando la misma habitación cada vez que nos veíamos: la quince. En ese lugar había vivido las mejores experiencias de mi vida. En ese lugar por fin había dejado de ser una niña para convertirme en una mujer.

Nuestra relación dejó de ser de puras palabras para convertirse en una donde la pasión quemaba más que el fuego del mismo infierno, en donde cada tarde en esa habitación dejaba que él me tomara, que me hiciera suya sin tener una relación completamente seria.

Me casé con otro hombre, no porque lo amara, sino porque de esa manera no llamaríamos tanto la atención... Además, era un matrimonio por conveniencia. Todos sabían que mi vida era hacer más grandes las filas de mi señor, y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo: iniciar una familia.

Era buena actriz, así que ni mi propio esposo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre él y yo, mientras creía que yo me había casado con él por amor.

*******

En mis años en Hogwarts, no sólo había aprendido los hechizos básicos, sino que, gracias a él, había conocido las maldiciones imperdonables, las cuales siempre utilicé para mi conveniencia.

Desde mis primeros años en el colegio había comenzado a seguirlo, y aún ahora, en esta mugrosa celda de Azkaban, lo sigo fielmente, aunque sea a la distancia.

Había escuchado hablar de su muerte, pero nunca lo creí. Yo sé que él sigue con vida y que está ahí.

Lo más probable es que esté muy debilitado como para venir a buscarme. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que algún día regresará y me sacará de aquí.

Había torturado a muggles y magos de las peores maneras que podían existir... Había disfrutado de sus gritos y su dolor como nunca antes había disfrutado nada… Todo por el simple hecho de verlo feliz.

Todos creen que me volví loca, porque les digo que él algún día regresará por mí, pero ya verán todos estos idiotas, que lo que yo estoy diciendo es verdad. Cuando él regrese los matará a todos por traidores, por creer que es tan débil como para morir de esa manera.

Definitivamente, los mataré a todos cuando logre salir de aquí. ¿Cómo se atreven tan siquiera a pensar que él pueda estar muerto? Eso es inconcebible, imperdonable.

Todos hablan sobre lo que harán si alguna vez llegan a salir de esta asquerosa prisión. Sin embargo, ellos desconocen la realidad, o no la quieren ver… si él no nos saca de aquí, nadie lo hará.

***

El día en que la puerta de mi celda se abrió para que pudiera escapar, supe que él estaba de regreso. ¡Sabía que no me abandonaría!

Él sabía que yo le seguiría fielmente hasta que llegara el día de mi muerte, que no lo abandonaría nunca y que podía confiar plenamente en mí.

Él sabía que me confiaría las misiones más difíciles, ya que siempre había confiado más en mí que en cualquier otra persona.

Ahora que estaba afuera de esa apestosa celda, podía regresar a su lado y destruir a todos esos individuos que no eran dignos de su reino de oscuridad.

Estaba emocionada por salir por fin después de tantos años de estar encerrada. Ya verían todos esos perdedores con quién se habían metido. Nadie me encierra y se queda tan tranquilo.

Yo cumpliría su deseo de un mundo en dónde sólo existieran los magos de sangre pura. Mataría a cada sangre sucia que se me pusiera enfrente y a todos esos malditos traidores de la sangre también. Después de todo, la muerte era lo menos que merecían.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a las chicas del foro de Menta y Chocolate. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicas! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**¡Saludos! XD.**


End file.
